Within the Woods
Within The Woods is the first episode of Season 3 and the 53rd episode of the series overall. It will air on October 3rd, 2014. "A 24-hour nightmare of terror." Official Description After having narrowly escaped from the Shredder and the Kraang, the Turtles, April and Casey all take shelter at April's family farmhouse up-state to recover and figure out how to stop the Kraang. The Turtles deal with not having Splinter around and the possibility of Leo not making a full recovery, all while a mysterious creature stalks the group. Plot The episode opens with April's assessment of the time when she, the Turtles and Casey were left with no choice but to leave New York City after their failure to prevent the Kraang's second invasion, Master Splinter from being tossed down a drain pipe by the Shredder, and Leo from being seriously hurt by the Foot Clan. As April writes and narrates about the last three months that they've spent at her family's isolated farmhouse, it is shown that everything there seems to be working out just fine. Donatello and Casey have gone to work in the nearby barnhouse, where Casey has been trying to repair an old truck and Donnie has built a lab and worked on a medicine for Leo, while Mikey has been doing chores all around the farmhouse. Raph, however, has devoted his time to keeping a vigil over the unconscious Leo, who is now confined to a bathtub filled with water that keeps his body hydrated. The next scene opens with the Turtles (minus Leo), April, and Casey sparring and honing their ninja skills out in the front yard of the farmhouse. Donnie and Casey start to recklessly fight eachother on the ground, which motivates April to tell them to stop and that they have been acting like caged animals. Casey and Donnie reply that they've just been 'blowing off some of their steam', to which Raph agrees, stating that every one here has a right to be a little frustrated because of their defeat at the hands of the Kraang and the fact that turtles don't feel as at home in a country farmhouse as they do in the wet sewers. Mikey then 'honors' Splinter by mentioning (in Splinter's voice) that they should accept the hand that the universe has dealt them. Raphael disagrees with this and comments that they have nothing to accept, as Master Splinter is gone and Leo might never wake up, meaning that the universe has dealt them a terrible hand. Back in the farmhouse, Mikey starts to watch another cartoon ('Crognard the Barbarian') that he's found an addiction for, but this is cut short when Raph summons his brothers, April and Casey upstairs, where Leo is still lying down in the bathtub. Everybody notices that Leo has woken up, so they bring Leo downstairs, where Donnie looks him over and analyzes his condition. Leo is astonished when he hears that he was unconscious for three months, but April reassures him by saying that they were all comforting him during his 'recovery' and that Raph was going to great pains to keep an eye on him. Leo is now talking in a much deeper voice than he was before and Casey wonders about this, only for Donnie to explain that Leo has sustained damage to his throat...and almost everywhere else on his body. Donnie then unveils a small flask filled with medicine that he somehow reverse-engineered from a batch of Mutagen. After Donnie makes Leo swallow some, Leo confesses that the medicine tasted like something that should come out of him, not to go into him...Raph then tells Leo that they'll start to train again first thing tomorrow, promising Leo that he will be back on his feet in no time. At the crack of dawn, Leo and Raph head outside and approach a small stream that Raph tries to encourage Leo to cross. Even with a walking stick to aid him, Leo has trouble finding his balance and is still very weak after having been struck by the Shredder, so Raph asks Leo to find a way across the stream so that he can regain his strength. Leo takes another swig of his mutagenic medicine from the glass flask that Donnie gave him, but he then starts to feel nauseous because of it and drops the flask, falling to his knees and vomiting into the dirt all of the medicine that he swallowed. Raph and Leo start to walk back to the farmhouse where Leo can rest, but little do they know that the Mutagen in Leo's vomit has sunk down into the ground below and has affected a large portion of vegetation that manifests itself in a mutant. Later, back in the farmhouse, Leo talks to the others and vents his thought that Splinter may not be gone for ever, as he was one of the greatest ninja masters in his century. Meanwhile, Mikey is about to start watching his new favorite show again, but all of the electricity in the house goes out all of the sudden. Casey is displeased about this, but Donnie calms him by saying that it is only a blown fuse - something that Donnie can fix with ease. Soon, however, the fire in the fireplace goes out and Raph heads out into the nearby forest to chop up some more firewood. Once Raph is outside, he hears something rustling behind him and realizes that it is only a deer rummaging through the leaves. After the deer runs away, Raph wills himself to stop being paranoid, but he is then engulfed in many plant-like appendages that manage to cover his mouth as he starts to shout out. Back at the farmhouse, every one is starting to worry about Raph not returning, so a feeble Leo mantains his leadership role and splits up two search teams to go out into the woods and look for him. Donatello is quite dissapointed when Leo chooses to pair April and Casey up for one search team, but he swallows his pride and heads out with Mikey. April asks Leo if he is also coming with them, but Leo replies that he had better stay behind because of his crippled state and the fact that Raph might return to the farmhouse. Under the night sky, Casey and April head off in one direction, while Mikey and Donnie take another. While walking in the woods, April tells Casey that she was always afraid of this forest when young, as she thought that things were going to creep out of nowhere. Casey assures her that nothing is out here, but he then howls playfully and April hits him. After Casey asks April about her indifference to him ever since they left New York, she angrily responds about everything they have lost. Her speech is suddenly interrupted when she gets a dependable feeling that something is watching them. Meanwhile, in a different part of the wilderness, Donatello tries to explain his romantic reflections to Michaelanglo, which is useless because of his orange-masked brother's fear of squirrels... Minutes later, the two turtles come across a forest clearing with a small cabin in the center of it. This cabin is laid out with gardening tools and a small shrine built around the flask of medicine that Donnie had made for Leo. Just when Donnie is about to figure out the mystery of the shrine, Mikey covers Donnie's mouth and motions to a large mass of breathing, plant-like material resting on the ground. This 'pile' of grass wakes up, revealing itself to be a mutant plant that chases the two turtles out, until the vines holding it bound in place and stop it in it's tracks. Once out of the cabin, Donnie notices that the mutant plant-like creature is wearing Raphael's mask, and suggests that the beast is Raphael in an infected and transformed state. Mikey suddenly gets snatched up by a vine, while Donatello is cornered by an even larger monster (the Creep), screaming for help. Hearing Donnie's cries for help, April and Casey immediately rush to where he and Mikey might be. April soon finds herself alone, however, and looks behind her to see Casey being pinned against a tree by the creature that cornered Donnie. After freeing Casey, April and him are able to fight back hard and manage to knock off the sack on the monster's head that was being used to hide it's face. However, the mutant soon throws Casey against the trunk of a tree and this knocks him out, allowing the creature to claim Casey's hockey mask as it's own. April then tries to run away from the monstrosity, but the creature's rapid strides are too much for April to handle. Meanwhile, back at the farmhouse, Leo is out in the front yard trying to balance himself by using his Katanas, but this is cut short when April slowly walks out of the wilderness, boggling Leo. April soon falls over and shouts out to Leo for help, just as she is grabbed on the heel by the mutant and dragged into the darkness. With injuries seriously slowing him down, Leo doesn't nearly make it to April in time, but he is forced to venture into the woods to find her and the others. Back at the cabin, Donnie and Mikey wake up, trapped in vines, to the plant-like version of Raphael. After they are able to calm their frantic brother down, the newly named 'Creep' comes in with his new catches (Casey and April) and then approaches Raphael, who whimpers like a dog. Grabbing Raphael by the head, the Creep quickly starts to suck all of the Mutagen out of Raphael and into himself, which every one else painfully watches. Once all of the Mutagen in Raph has been drained, the Creep unfolds his hand and only Raph's red mask and the remnants of his physical form drop to the ground. Mikey spits out his outrage and is about to become the Creep's next target when Leo shouts out from outside the cabin, making the Creep walk outside to face him head-on. Leo nervously draws his Katanas and fights the Creep with all the strength he's got. However, the Creep knocks away one of Leo's swords, knocks away Leo himself, and gains possession of his other sword. As the Creep approaches Leonardo to put an end to his life, the blue-masked turtle desperately grabs his walking stick, which he had tossed on to the ground earlier so he could fight the Creep, and impales the Creep's face with it. With the Creep taken care of for now, Leo limps into the cabin and immediately notices what is explained to be Raphael's plant-like body lying on the ground. After Leo cuts his team members free, however, the Creep returns to destroy them. Despite attacking the beast with all of the tools in the cabin, the Creep reforms himself and stalks towards Leonardo, who backs up toward the shrine. The Creep stops in his advance and Leo figures that it is because of the glass flask with the medicine. Waving it at the Creep, Leo tosses the bottle of medicine to the others in a dangerous game of "keep away". Mikey grabs it last, but is ensnared by vines as the Creep approaches him to retrieve his 'treasure'. Suddenly, Leo pounces on the Creep from behind and shatters the flask of medicine with a pitchfork, while Casey and April run out of the cabin with chains and tie the Creep up to a tree. With their foe defeated, Leo looks over to Donnie and asks if there is any hope of him saving Raph. Donnie replies that he doesn't know, and everyone is depressed. The next morning, Raphael wakes up fully restored in the barn and, after April puts his mask on him, he is told about the whole adventure. Donnie managed to extract all of the Mutagen from the Creep with an IV tube and pumped it back into Raph's body, which reduced to the Creep to nothing but swamp goo. Raph is told that the process took all night and is surprised when April tells him that Leo never left his side. Turning to face his blue-masked brother, Raphael smiles at Leo and Leo does the same, saying that it's time for them to heal up and move on because they have a city to take back. Mikey cheers at the idea and they all retire in the house. While they sleep, the jar of swamp goo labeled "The Creep" inside the barn cracks, implying that the plant-like beast might return soon. Splinter's Wisdom "We must accept the hand that the universe has dealt us." - Splinter by proxy (Mikey) Debuts *Creep Gallery 10641143_927730557255457_2405426037882749819_n.jpg vlcsnap-2014-10-06-14h28m16s211.png|Raphael keeping watch. vlcsnap-2014-10-06-14h22m34s255.png|Leo on the road to mending vlcsnap-2014-10-06-14h23m34s199.png|"We saw it happen, Shredder threw him down a drain pipe." vlcsnap-2014-10-06-14h23m22s43.png|Tea and sympathy Bum Bum bum!.jpg vlcsnap-2014-10-06-14h28m43s154.png|New background show for the Turtles. vlcsnap-2014-10-06-14h24m05s254.png|Mikey's new show April's old home.jpg The Creep strike.jpg The Creep attacking.jpg The Creep tying up.jpg Leo's voice is different.jpg Leo Within the Woods.jpg vlcsnap-2014-10-06-14h33m18s151.png vlcsnap-2014-10-06-14h33m32s25.png vlcsnap-2014-10-06-14h33m57s252.png vlcsnap-2014-10-06-14h34m43s242.png vlcsnap-2014-10-06-14h34m27s79.png vlcsnap-2014-10-06-14h35m02s170.png vlcsnap-2014-10-06-14h35m22s114.png vlcsnap-2014-10-06-14h39m35s91.png vlcsnap-2014-10-06-14h38m31s215.png vlcsnap-2014-10-06-14h38m59s215.png tumblr_ncy1k2v4qR1t1h8v2o1_1280.jpg Quotes *"I'll never forget the time we left New York City. The Kraang defeated us. Leo got badly hurt. Master Splinter is gone. We lost. We had nowhere left to go, so we came to the old farmhouse I grew up in, miles away from the city-- a place we can all be safe in. The first thing we did was take care of poor Leonardo. Raphael keeps a constant vigil over Leo, waiting for him to wake up. Michelangelo goofs around a lot, but he does ton of chores around the house. But, mostly he goofs around a lot. Donatello built a lab in the barn, trying to create a mutagenic medicine to heal Leo. And then there's me, April O'Neil. I spend most of my time training with the Turtles, and writing in my ever-expanding journal. I miss New York, my sensei, my dad. Hopefully Leo will recover and we can all go home soon, if there's even a home to go back to. But life, as Master Splinter would say, must continue on." ~ April O'Neil *"Give me back my family, freak!" ~ Leonardo *"Master Splinter's gone, Mikey, and Leo may never wake up. The universe dealt us a terrible hand." ~ Raphael *"Why does he (Leo) sound different?" ~ Casey Jones * "He's sustained damage to his throat, pretty much everywhere else for that matter." ~ Donatello * "You've got to be quick if you wanna be hangin' with the ninjas, daaawg!!! ~ Michelangelo * "What happens when two teenagers who like each other go out into the woods alone?" ~ Donatello *"Aah, they get eaten by squirrels!" ~ Michelangelo *Breathes heavily in pain* "Get on your feet, Leo. Stop whining and get up!" ~ Leonardo *"You had us worried sick, Leo. Raph barely slept." ~ April O'Neil *"Donnie worked all night to save you (Raph). Leo never left your side." ~ April O'Neil * *Looks up at Raph* "That's what brothers are for. We gotta heal up, Raph. We have a city to take back." ~ Leonardo Trivia * Starting with this episode, Leonardo is voiced by Seth Green. *This episode makes several references to the movie "Friday the 13th". **The Creep's overall brand reads "Vorhees", much like "Voorhees" the last name of Friday the 13th's killer. **This episode features piano-type music throughout. **The Creep wears a hockey mask just like Jason Voorhees from the movie. **The Creep chases his victims like Jason does to children with the piano music playing in the background. Also, in a computer game called "Ao Oni", when the monster chases you, it makes the scary, freaky piano music. The music will stop once you've outrun the monster. **Jason wore a sack over his head once. *Ironically, there is a film called Within the Woods that has to deal with four teens staying at a cabin, in woods that are supposedly cursed. *This episode features the fourth Theme Song sequence. When the "Bad Guys Lose" Villains sequence comes, some villains are replaced with a ton of Robot Foot Soldiers along with Baxter Stockman. But it still features Rahzar, Newtralizer, Fishface, Tiger Claw (still without an eyepatch), Karai (unmutated), and of course, Shredder. If you look closely to the sky when the Turtles are all hoping onto the building, you'll see the new Turtle Blimp. *This is the first episode to have April as a narrator, and the second episode where this series actually had a narrator (the first time being Casey). *An eight minute preview of this episode was shown at selected Wal-Mart stores at 2pm on September 27th. *This is the first episode Leonardo is seen without his mask and the first time any of the Turtles are seen without their other gears on. *It is revealed that (in the show) the reason for Leo's voice changing is due to him sustaining damage to his throat. * The beginning of this episode is based on the 1990 film as: ** April opens the episode by drawing the turtles, writing about how they arrived to HER family farm house and describing the situation. ** Leo is put inside a tub as Raph watches him, though the situation is reverse in the movie. ** Mikey does chores around the house. (not in the movie) ** Donatello and Jones appear working inside the barn, but this time only Casey is working on the old truck as Donnie is making a mutagenic medicine for Leo. ** The next scene shows the turtles training. *In the new official poster of season 3, The Turtle gang are seen in a stance with new upcoming villains alongside them. In the background, behind The Turtles' new home, is a mutant Kraang arm. This hints that The Kraang may visit the woods in an episode. **This would be mean the imperfected mutagen can have the affect on them. *The Creep stole Casey's mask and Leo's swords, so he stole two things. *This episode represents what Bloodsucker did to Raphael in the comics. * Near the end, Raph doesn't have his mask on, but April puts it back on before the screen switch to focus on him due to Mikey complaining on how Raph looks like without his mask. *When Raph mutated into the plant monster, he acts much like a puppy dog. *When Leo was unconscious, Raph was the one who constantly kept a vigil over him. In return, Leo was the one who never left Raph's side when Donnie was trying to save Raph later on. Errors *It is unknown how April's farmhouse has electricity in it. *When Donnie and Mikey are chased out of the cabin by a transformed Raph, Donnie's Bo-Staff holster is turned to the left. In the next shot, it is back to it's normal position. *When Mikey says "They get eaten by squirrels!", his mouth goes out of sync for the tiniest bit. *When the Creep kidnaps Raph, he has his overalls on. While April and Casey were looking Raph, however, you can see that the Creep clearly took the clothes off the scarecrow at the garden which is Creep's overalls. *While Mikey was running away from the chickens, he had his Nun-Chucks on his belt when earlier he doesn't have them with him. *While Crognard and his team were riding on their horses, Crognard's horse was white with a light red belly. In all the other shots of the horse, he was dark red with an orange belly. (This could be intentional) *The number of chops in the log increases as Raph looks around the woods and collects his wood. *When Leo stabbed the mutagen medicine with the Creep's pitchfork, the glass duplicated, making 2 bottles! *When Leo said "Maybe he's not really gone.", his mouth went out of sync. Video Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes that aired in 2014 Category:Season Premieres